


Can't Be Topped

by LokiDoki221



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiDoki221/pseuds/LokiDoki221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has a feeding kink. Loki likes to be fed. This time, though, Bruce is really pushing him...</p><p>[Title is a sort-of pizza pun, because it's late and that's my stupid sense of humour.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Be Topped

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is kinky smut. All the kinkiness is tagged. If it's not your thing, now's the time to move on. If it is your thing, enjoy; feel free to comment, leave criticisms, future prompts, etc. It's all gratefully received.
> 
> ~ J.D.

Loki hovered behind Bruce, shifting his weight impatiently from foot to foot, humming quietly, and just being deliberately irritating. Bruce sighed.

'Loki,' he said, doing his best to keep his voice even and not looking up from his computer. 'I love you, I really do, and I've asked you nicely already, so now I'm telling you: I have to finish this. Go the hell away.'

The trickster sighed theatrically. 'But I'm so hungry,' he said, grinning devilishly as he registered the slight tension that prickled across the back of Bruce's neck. He wanted attention, and he was sure this was the way to get it. After all, it had been weeks since they'd played a proper game.

Bruce fought the slight tingle that began to run down his cock and focused on his presentation. 'If you don't piss off, you are going to regret saying that.'

'Am I _really_?' Loki mocked, moving around to the other side of desk and staring Bruce down over his laptop.

Bruce looked at his half-finished presentation, then at Loki, and then back again. Loki bit his lip to hide his smile, and watched Bruce struggle.

'I'm truly wasting away,' Loki coos, hand on his flat stomach, sucking in a little more just to make himself look extra-concave. He sees Bruce still struggling, annoyed that he hasn't broken yet.

Eventually his lover speaks. 'Go order pizza, as many as you want, and get whatever else it is you want too. When you've got it, I'll come. Until then, I'm going to keep working.'

Loki is gone without another word. Bruce sighs, and settles back down to work. He becomes so absorbed in his task, finally free of distractions, that not even the ringing of the buzzer heralding the pizzas' arrival disturbs him. Half an hour flies past before Loki's back again, practically jumping up and down with excitement and anticipation. Bruce looks up, startled.

'Already?' he says, then notices how much time's passed. He shrugs. 'Alright.' Loki grabs his hand and pulls him towards the living room. 'Wait, wait, wait. Let me get one thing straight before we start: are you actually hungry, or is this just for fun?'

Loki's stomach growls loudly. Bruce laughs.

'OK,' he concedes. 'I guess that answers that.'

Loki blushes faintly, more embarrassed by his perfectly natural lack of control over his body than he will be by anything else to come. It's odd, Bruce reflects, but it's Loki. In the living room there's a small tower of pizza boxes and several two-litre bottles of soda. He sits Loki down on the couch and takes off his belt. Loki's teeth begin to pry at his zipper, and he swats him around the back of the head.

'Easy tiger,' he warns, looping the belt around Loki's wrists and fastening his hands behind his back.

'I told you I was hungry,' Loki reasons, doing his best to look innocent.

'Yeah, well we know how to solve that problem, now, don't we?' Bruce's small smirk is as devilish as the trickster's as he opens the first of the pizza boxes. The smells of melted cheese and barbecue sauce and bacon fill the air around them, every slice huge. Bruce rolls his eyes. 'Please tell me some of these are vegetarian?'

'Of course,' Loki assures, tilting his head to one side. He watches the slice of pizza in Bruce's hand greedily. 'Now feed me.'

Bruce pulls his hand away and raises an eyebrow. 'I think you're forgetting who gives the orders around here, sweetheart.'

Loki sighs, exasperated. 'Stop being an arse and feed me, you hippie fuck stick.'

Bruce slaps him across one cheek, safe in the knowledge he can't hurt the demigod. 'If you want to eat,' he warns, 'you'll change your attitude. I don't mind leaving you here all night with nothing to eat and your hands behind your back.'

Loki smirks, enjoying Bruce's moment of power and knowing it's all just a part of the game. They can do whatever they want to each other, and, unless a safe word is called, he knows it's all OK.

'I don't think smirking is the way to go,' Bruce says nonchalantly, taking the first bite of the pizza. Loki looks at him indignantly. That bite was supposed to be for _him_ , not Bruce!

'That has meat on, pervert,' Loki says, refusing to back down.

'I don't care. And I'll eat more of it if you're not very careful about the next words to come out of your mouth,' Bruce warns.

Loki looks at him, trying to read the expression in his eyes. He's never seen Bruce break his vegetarianism before. He takes another bite. Loki tries to hide the noises of his hungry stomach. Bruce is serious this time. He sighs. 'I'm sorry,' he says eventually, with about as much conviction as a three-year-old. 'Please, may I have some?'

Bruce licks melted cheese grease from his fingers. Loki watches the scientist's fingers moving seductively in and out of his mouth and tries not to get a hard-on. For fuck's sake, now he's just being cruel. He's about to complain again when his stomach rumbles noisily, doing the work for him.

Bruce sighs. 'Oh baby,' he teases. 'I suppose you do sound rather hungry.'

Loki nods, eyes seeming to almost glaze over as Bruce brings the pizza nearer to his lips. He lunges forward for it, and it's only Bruce's firm hand on his shoulder that stops him toppling forward completely, balance compromised by his bound hands. Bruce laughs at the sight of him so desperately devouring the hot, cheesy delight.

'More,' he demands, mouth full. Bruce looks at him pointedly, waiting for him to swallow. 'Please,' he adds.

'Now there's a good boy,' Bruce says, stroking a hand through Loki's hair as he feeds him another slice.

'Don't patronise me,' Loki scolds, mouth full.

'Honestly, sweet, the way you look now I really don't think I am.' He ignores Loki's gentle scowl and feeds him more pizza. Loki's tongue licks at his fingers, sucking up any stray traces of sauce he can find.

Bruce smiles at the excessive use of tongue. 'Behave,' he warns, but this time it's playful.

Loki flashes his teeth in yet another of his devilish grins. It's exceptionally endearing, Bruce reflects. He picks up the pace with the feeding, remembering that Loki really is hungry, and that if he doesn't then the rest of the food will just get cold. Loki gets through two pizzas without complaint, not speaking beyond occasionally telling Bruce to hurry up and then being forced to apologise. He shakes his head as Bruce opens the third box.

'Drink,' he says. Bruce looks at him, saying nothing. Loki sighs and pouts dramatically. ' _Please_ ,' he adds eventually.

'Of course.' Bruce reaches for one of the soda bottles; it's Dr Pepper, Loki's favourite. He unscrews the cap with a hiss. He takes a napkin from the small pile Loki gathered before they began, and holds it under his chin as he pours the dark liquid into the god's mouth. It serves the double purpose of catching any stray drops and letting him cup Loki's perfect face, diamond-cut cheekbones strong under his fingertips. He can feel Loki's muscles relax and contract as he drinks, and swallows hard. Loki manages to down about half the bottle before beginning to push away from it. Bruce gets the message, and moves back to the pizza.

By the time he's finished the fourth (minus a couple of slightly smaller slices Bruce stole for himself), his stomach is beginning to fill out and there's a warm orb of food weighing down in his body. It feels good.

'More soda,' he says, and, now he's more relaxed, 'please.'

Bruce helps him finish the rest of the Dr Pepper. He can almost feel his gut expanding with the bubbles as he drinks. Bruce takes the empty bottle away from his lips, and laughs as he hiccups. Bruce loves it when he hiccups, not that he's ever understood why. Hiccups are annoying and they hurt when he's had this much to eat. As long as it's just the one he can deal with it.

_Hic!_

Fuck.

Bruce kisses him for the first time that evening. Loki hiccups again. Bruce plants a line of chaste kisses across his jaw line.

'Fuck,' he hisses, out loud this time.

Bruce chuckles.

'Stop - _hic_ \- it. You know I hate having - _hic_ -cups.'

Bruce looks at his adorable pouting face, watching the perfect lips contort as he tries to hold back the spasms of his diaphragm. He presses his fingers into the soft bulge that's beginning to form in Loki's abdomen, kneading around his sides and then pushing his hands up under his shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin. Loki fights to hold his breath, still determined to hold off the hiccups by just keeping his mouth firmly shut, but Bruce's massage is too good. He groans contentedly. The hiccups don't return.

Bruce feeds him more pizza, still stunned all this time into their relationship that Loki only seems to get hungrier as the process continues and his stomach fills. He nips at Bruce's fingers in his eagerness to be fed; once it's almost painful.

'Ouch!' Bruce scolds. 'Gently!'

'Sorry,' Loki says, mouth full. Bruce grimaces. He loves his role in these games and the whole process in general at least as much as Loki, perhaps more (after all, he had been the instigator), but he hates, hates, _hates_ seeing him chew with his mouth open.

A small string of mozzarella clings to Loki's chin. He tries to get at it with his tongue, frustrated when he can't use his hands. Bruce leans in, and kisses it away. Loki looks at him indignantly.

'What?' he shrugs. 'I'm hungry too.'

'You, mere mortal, don't need this like I need it. I'm a god, remember?'

'Would you ever let me forget? And let it be known that you're not too good to give me the scraps off your fucking chin.'

Loki tries hard not to smile, and accepts more pizza. His stomach is pushing against the waistband of his black jeans now, becoming painfully tight against them. He tries to shift into a more comfortable position so the button's not digging into his bulge quite as much. Bruce watches him struggle for a while before stepping in and undoing the fastener himself. Loki sighs as the pressure is released, and his belly expands by several inches, free of the constraints of his waistband. Bruce pushes his shirt up and away from the creamy flesh, pressing his fingers gently on the spots he knows are most sensitive. Loki moans gleefully, floating on the warmth of his fullness and the gentle strength of Bruce's touch.

'Maybe,' Loki starts, 'maybe we could just stop here for tonight?'

Something flashes in Bruce's eyes, and he grins darkly. 'But you were so naughty earlier, distracting me from my work, and then I think you forgot who's in charge and called me names. I think for that we're going to have to play by my rules tonight.'

Loki opens his mouth to protest, and Bruce forces another slice of pizza in. Loki tires to argue, but his mouth really is too full. He swallows almost without chewing, and again Bruce forces more towards him. He tries to turn his head away but Bruce stops him, hand firm on his jaw.

'Now, now,' he says warningly. He'll keep going unless Loki uses his safe word. He's ready if he does, but for now he's sure they're both still alright, and both still enjoying this. With moderate help and minimal protesting, Loki finishes the fifth pizza.

'Drink,' he says again, catching his breath. Bruce is pushing him hard; it's good, but it's not easy. The pizzas are monumentally huge. The ache in his now swollen belly is growing, everything inside him heavy.

'I think if you want that you'll have to do something in return,' Bruce bargains.

'What?' Loki says, between quick, deep breaths.

Bruce does that grin again, and hooks his thumbs through Loki's belt loops.

'Oh no,' he protests. ' _No_.' He squirms out of Bruce's grasp, holding onto the back of his waistband as best he can whilst his wrists are bound.

Bruce ignores him, stronger than Loki in his current state, and down come the jeans. They're skin-tight, and Bruce almost has to peel them away from Loki's thighs and calves. It's the fashion, Bruce knows, and he also knows how vain Loki is about his looks.

'What did we say about who's calling the shots?'

Loki scowls. 'At least get them off from around my ankles.'

Bruce complies, and the jeans come all the way off, leaving Loki's slim, pale legs exposed and his lower half clad only in black boxer shorts. Bruce plants a kiss on the tender flesh of his belly, and opens the next pizza box. There are three left, and if he has his way Loki is going to finish them. His progress is slowing as he reaches the point where he's no longer hungry or particularly excited by the game. Bruce decides to rectify this. He feeds Loki another slice of pizza, and lets his other hand find its way up the short leg of Loki's boxers. He cups the trickster's balls in his hand, tickling and prodding gently. Loki begins to squirm and moan happily.

Bruce smiles. 'That's my boy.'

He feeds Loki yet another slice, and runs his hand up and down the shaft of Loki's quickly hardening cock. He feels its gentle throbbing under his fingers, and strokes his thumb over the tip. Loki's moans are constant now, and he rolls his hips into Bruce, ignoring the growing pain in his belly. He bucks once, and that's it, Bruce is done. He takes his hand away, and watches the trickster's face crumble.

'Don't stop,' he pleads.

'You'll have to be very good to get what you want now,' Bruce coaxes, holding up the next slice. 'Unless of course, you're not as a good at this as I thought. Unless you're not so mighty as you say.'

Loki groans. He so badly wants Bruce to touch him again, he's aching for it already, but his stomach's beginning to protest. It's moved on from feeling nicely warm and weighty to heavy and churning. He swallows, closes his eyes, and leans in for the food. He's going to do this. He's going to finish just to prove he can, if nothing else. He barely even chews before swallowing, hoping sheer speed will help him get through.

'Open your eyes,' Bruce commands. 'I want to see your eyes.' Loki doesn't react. 'I bet Thor could do this.'

That does it. Loki's eyes are wide and open before Bruce has had a chance to blink. That man knows how to push his buttons, and by the gods is he doing it tonight. He takes the remainder of the slice from Bruce's fingers, and this time the biting is intentional.

'Gently,' Bruce growls, a hand curled possessively in his hair. It's a warning, Loki knows. Bruce won't be afraid to tug hard if he doesn't fall in line soon.

The sixth pizza disappears. Loki's feeling the pain now, his belly swollen and protesting. He so badly wants to rub it, but there's no way Bruce is untying his hands. He groans and shifts on the couch, trying to find a more comfortable position but just feeling everything sloshing around in his stomach.

Bruce is strict, but he's no sadist. He can see Loki's pain. 'We're taking a break,' he instructs, making out like it's for him. Loki knows it's not, but he isn't going to argue now.

Bruce takes the second of the soda bottles and unscrews the cap. He takes a napkin and pours more of the drink down Loki's throat. He pushes it away with his chin before it's even half done, and Bruce lets him. He begins to massage Loki's bloated stomach, pressing down in the areas he knows are less sensitive and stroking carefully around those that are. Loki's beautiful like this, all swollen and helpless and perfect. His belly sticks out from the rest of him like a little planet. Bruce moves closer between the god's legs and lets his fingers glide over each side of Loki's distended flesh, then moves one hand to the top of his stomach and the other to the bottom. He feels Loki twitch as his hand brushes near his groin. He works his way up with both hands, finally reaching just below Loki's solar plexus and pressing more firmly with the tips of his fingers and then the heels of his hands. Loki moans, somewhere between pleasure and pain, and Bruce carries on. He changes angle a little, and feels a sudden give in the demigod's flesh. Loki opens his mouth and belches loudly. Bruce sits back and stares at him, gaping. The demigod giggles, and turns his face into his shoulder, feigning humiliation but unable to cover his mouth with his bound hands.

'Well that wasn't very good manners, was it?' Bruce says, regaining his composure.

Loki scoffs. 'I don't think anything about this situation is good manners,' he quips, poorly stifling a second, smaller burp.

Bruce shrugs, Loki has a point, and settles himself back between the demigod's legs. He reaches his hand back down into Loki's boxers. His erection is fading a little, but hardens up again almost immediately as Bruce squeezes and strokes the shaft, rubbing his thumb over the head. Pre-cum smears across the pad of his thumb.

With his other hand he starts Loki out on the seventh pizza. Loki looks at it. Two more to go. He can do this. The pain of his stomach has faded a little with Bruce's massage and the sudden unexpected release of gas, and the pleasure of being touched is helping too. Suddenly Bruce's hand disappears. _The fucking tease._

Loki moans.

'You want me to keep touching you?'

Loki moans again, tipping his head back against the couch. 'Yes. Gods, _yes_. Please.'

'Then you're going to have to open up, twink.' Loki whines his discomfort, and Bruce leans in closer. 'I warned you you'd regret not leaving me alone.'

He groans as Bruce feeds him the next slice, refusing to let the scientist win this one. He almost forgets how absolutely full he actually is, overtaken again by the delicious, homely flavours of melted cheese and tomato. He remembers as soon as he swallows. Even with Bruce's massage the pain is huge. He groans. Bruce strokes his hair comfortingly.

'Come on baby,' he encourages. 'You can do it.'

Bruce watches Loki chewing, sees how hard he's trying, decides to reward him. He pushes Loki's t-shirt up as far as he can, beginning to regret not having taken it off to start with, and licks his nipple. Loki shudders. Bruce flicks his tongue up and down and around, nipping gently and catching the sensitive nerve endings.

'You like that?' he asks, hearing Loki moan.

The engorged god can't even bring himself to speak, simply nods his head and sighs a deep, shuddery breath. His head hangs back over the couch, and he stares up at the ceiling. Bruce moves down to the inside of his thigh, planting wide, open kisses in a sloppy line up towards his crotch, hot and wet and suddenly _gone_. He lifts his head to see what Bruce is playing at and opens his mouth to protest, and Bruce forces more of the pizza into him. His eyes widen with surprise, and Bruce laughs. He swallows the huge mouthful and coughs several times. It hurts his stomach.

'You bastard,' he says, and his voice jumps an octave as Bruce cups his tightening balls through the thin fabric of his boxers, doing absolutely nothing to hide the tent of his swollen cock. He closes his eyes and moans, succumbing completely to the pleasurable touches of the scientist and temporarily forgetting about his pain.

Bruce feeds him the rest of the remaining pizzas in this way, distracting him with unexpected touches and flicks of his tongue then feeding him bite after bite until it's all gone and Loki's cock is straining to be free of his boxers. Bruce, for his part, is almost as desperate. Loki's stomach is bigger than he can remember it ever being before. He's never in his life seen anything so fucking _hot_.

'Alright,' Loki pants, 'I did it. Now fuck me, old man.'

'You think that's the way to get what you want?' Bruce questions, stroking his hand up and down Loki's thigh and watching the muscles twitch just below the skin.

'You want it just as much as I do,' Loki breathes defiantly.

Bruce shrugs, a lot less nonchalant inside. 'Perhaps. But my hands are free. I have no problem finishing myself off right here and just watching you squirm.' He sees the look of panic flash across Loki's face and lowers his voice dangerously. 'I could just sit down right here on the couch next to you and touch myself until I come all over your greedy, horny little face, and then I could sit back and watch you come in your shorts like a fucking teenager.'

Loki's hips twitch up, aching for Bruce's touch. He's silent for a few seconds which stretch like an eternity, before he gives a deep, primal growl. 'Fine,' he says.

'I think it's going to take a little more than that to get me back in the mood now,' Bruce says, despite his erection very obviously raging under his pants.

Loki doesn't have the will to argue any more; he needs to be touched, he needs to _come_. He takes as deep a breath as he can manage when he's this aroused and his stomach's so bloated and full. 'I'm sorry,' he says. 'I'm sorry I was rude. Will you please fuck me, Dr Banner?'

Bruce has Loki's boxers off and flung to the other side of the room in seconds. He breaks a button on his shirt in his hazed rush to get undressed, toeing off his shoes and socks and letting his pants drop to the floor. He steps out of them, and leans around Loki's swollen stomach. He kisses the trickster's neck and shoulders, nipping at his collarbone.

'No time for this,' Loki pants. His stomach's churning and cramping and he needs the release of Bruce coming inside him. 'Please, please just fuck me Bruce. Fuck me absolutely senseless.'

Bruce can see the desperation in the young god's eyes, knows the pain he must be in. He drops to his knees on the floor in front of the couch, and slips the boxers away from Loki's hips. His cock springs free hard and red and bigger than Bruce has seen it in a long time. He reaches up and around Loki's belly with his hands, ever so gently stroking his bellybutton, Loki's most sensitive area of all, and brings his mouth down around the god's cock. It's only a few seconds before he hears Loki give a satisfied moan of pleasure, and feels him try to push up further into Bruce's mouth. He's kept down by the significant weight of his stuffed belly. Bruce brings himself down further instead, feeling the raw heat of the cock in his throat, letting it fill him. He continues to massage Loki's stomach gently as he moves his head up and down. Bruce senses how close Loki is barely a minute later. He frees his mouth just long enough to wet his fingers, and then takes the pace a little more slowly. He keeps one hand on Loki's stomach and moves the other around to massage his hole. He waits until he feels it relax a little before pushing all the way in with two fingers.

Loki manages to hold off his orgasm for another minute or so, until eventually he climaxes with Bruce's name on his lips. Bruce swallows the spunk down, licking the stray dribble from Loki's shaft and feeling him trembling. He has four fingers inside him now. He changes his crouched position so he can see over the swollen gut better and properly look the trickster over. Loki's wrecked, eyes flickering between open and closed, huge belly mounding up like a little mountain from his abdomen. He shivers slightly with every breath, a wide grin on his face and the flush still rising up his neck to the tips of his ears.

'How's that?' Bruce asks, pushing a little further in and knowing he's doing well. He wonders if Loki will be up for going all the way or not.

The question doesn't play on his mind for long as the god nods his head purposefully. 'Good,' he grunts. 'So good. But come on now. You wanted to see me like this. You got me this way. So fuck me. Fuck me properly.'

Bruce doesn't need telling twice. He moves gently but quickly, freeing his fingers from Loki's loosened hole. The god begins to make the effort of rolling onto his side, but Bruce stops him.

'No,' he says. 'I'm in charge tonight. And I want you like this. I want you on your back with your legs up and your hole exposed and you looking into my eyes the whole damn time.' Really he's doing it so Loki doesn't have to move, he's sure even being on his side would hurt him when he's as stuffed as this, so he's going to work around it. And if he can make it part of the game, then all the better.

Loki nods, too blissed-out to even bother speaking now. 'Condoms,' he mutters a moment later.

'Alright, I hadn't forgotten,' Bruce promises, scrabbling around on the floor in his trouser pockets and retrieving his wallet. He finds the lubricated condom he always keeps in the back card sleeve, and slips it over his erect cock, already leaking drops of pre-cum. 'And I think you deserve to be untied now, too.'

Loki grins, and Bruce unfastens the belt binding his hands together. Loki rubs his wrists and flexes his fingers a couple of times, and with a little difficulty manges to pull his t-shirt off over his head, leaving himself completely naked; tight, pale skin stretches over the orb of his belly. Bruce gets Loki as comfortable as he can with his legs bent and spread across the couch, and runs a slick hand down his body, twitching with anticipation. He reaches back into Loki's hole with his fingers to make sure it's still loose, and then very gently and carefully pushes himself inside.

Loki gasps at Bruce's first thrust, but there's nothing to be done: Bruce is gone. He swallows hard and tries his hardest to remember how tender Loki is right now, how gentle he has to be. He builds up a steady rhythm, one hand hooked under Loki's thigh, pulling his foot up to rest on his shoulder, his other hand rubbing the god's distended gut, the taught white roundness sending him absolutely wild. Still weighed down by the sheer quantity of food in his stomach, Loki does his best to thrust up into Bruce, all pain forgotten. His eagerness almost sends Bruce to climaxing, but he manages to hold back. His eyes widen as he notices Loki's cock is hard again, leaking pearly droplets of pre-cum as Bruce fucks his willing hole. Loki's refractory period will never cease to astonish him. In a frantic and unsurprisingly effective attempt to send Loki over the edge once more, Bruce presses more firmly into his bulging gut. The trickster moans happily, the extra pressure nothing when paired with this kind of pleasure. After a few minutes it works: Loki comes over himself and the couch, and the sight of his spunk glistening on his creamy flesh is enough to tip Bruce into climax too. He calls Loki's name as he releases, vision blurring as he fills the condom. He slips free of the trickster and collapses to the floor, panting happily.

Loki is motionless on the couch, only the rise and fall of his huge belly indicating that he's still alive at all, a puddle of quickly-cooling spunk slimy on his skin. Bruce ties off the condom, and stands up.

'I'll get you a cloth,' he promises.

Loki yawns and nods gratefully.

In the bathroom Bruce chucks the condom in the bin and wets a flannel with warm water. He washes himself down, then wrings it out and runs it under the water again for Loki. When he returns Loki is half-asleep and more than willing to let Bruce clean him up, limbs pliant and relaxed. He kisses every spot he washes, and trails his fingers over Loki's still-sensitive stomach. He chucks the pizza boxes down the trash chute in the kitchen and the flannel with them - not like there isn't more where that came from - and returns to his lover.

'Come on,' he coaxes, reaching around and under Loki's shoulders and pulling him up to sitting. Loki groans as he feels the contents of his stomach slosh around. 'Sorry,' he whispers, kissing the trickster's cheek, 'but you'll be more comfortable in bed.'

Loki nods sleepily, and sits up. He allows Bruce to help him to standing, then pushes him off. He doesn't need Bruce just to walk to the fucking bedroom. His stomach feels very exposed now the actual feeding's finished and Bruce is satisfied and the sex is over. It's always like this. He doesn't notice it half as much as he used to, though. Bruce follows behind him, picking up their clothes from the floor. Loki rolls his eyes. Bruce can't stand clothes on the floor. His stomach sloshes again, and he considers casting a spell to send the load off to Thor. The ham-fisted dolt probably wouldn't even notice. In the end he decides against it; it'll be gone by the morning, and Bruce likes him like this.

Loki sits down heavily on the edge of the bed, and shuffles backwards little by little until his feet are up and he's laid out on his side and mostly comfortable, his stomach just a dull ache.

Bruce turns the light out and slides in next to him, pulling the sheets up and around them both. He curls up into Loki's back, and reaches over to rub his lover's stomach again. 'Thank you,' he says.

'That was wonderful,' Loki admits sleepily, guiding Bruce's hand to the place that still hurts the most and settling deeper into the pillows.

'Goodnight, Loki.' Bruce continues stroking until long after he can hear Loki breathing the deep, even breaths of sleep, basking in the soft happiness of a good fuck and the warmth of his lover. He stays in that dreamy, semi-conscious state for a while longer, until eventually he can't fight it any more either, and he slips willingly into the enveloping realm of sleep.


End file.
